Poppy Hopkins
}}| } }} } | - }=File:Poppy Redraw.PNG}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:Baby Poppy.PNG}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 22 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nickname(s) | style="font-size:85%;" | Hoppy, Bunny |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" | Female |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Sexuality' | style="font-size:85%;" | Bisexual |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Mortal |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Server |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | April 19 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | Alive |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 5ft 152.4cm |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Weight | style="font-size:85%;" | 120lbs 54.43kg |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Hair color | style="font-size:85%;" | Blonde |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Eye color | style="font-size:85%;" | Grey |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residency |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Previous Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Glacia, Valline |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Current Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Old Apartment in Mers |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Roommate | style="font-size:85%;" | N/A |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Grandmother | style="font-size:85%;" | Maja Mooren |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Mother | style="font-size:85%;" | Dyan Hopkins |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Step-father | style="font-size:85%;" | Ron Hopkins |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Step-sister | style="font-size:85%;" | Edith Hopkins |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Brother | style="font-size:85%;" | Logan Hopkins |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Brother | style="font-size:85%;" | Asher Hopkins |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Step-sister | style="font-size:85%;" | Cecelia Hopkins |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Step-brother | style="font-size:85%;" | Kurtis Hopkins |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Half-brother | style="font-size:85%;" | Jacob Hopkins |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birth Father | style="font-size:85%;" | Tom Oliver |- |} “ You are you. Now isn't that pleasant.” — Dr.Suess'' '''Poppy' is a server in Moemoea Cafe. Poppy moved to Mers after coming of age and wanting to see the world. Her number one goal is to make as many friends as possible (especially those of the fluffy variety).She joined the café after getting an apartment and hopes to move into the dorms by sometime next year when her lease is. Personality Positive personality traits: Loyal, Warm, Social Neutral personality traits: Private, Observant, Practical Negative personality traits: Naïve, Sensitive, Stubborn Poppy is a very happy and friendly character to pretty much everyone. Finding friends and sticking with them is practically her motto, she's not one of those people who'll allow herself to fade out of touch with you. Being around others is her happy place whether it's talking or sitting in comfortable silences. She especially loves to take note of things that the people around her do or don't like just so she can make sure they enjoy spending time with her(A great skill to have while searching for birthday presents). Though she's not one to put up with bigotry just to get along with someone. Despite being rather open to others Poppy doesn't really like sharing too much about herself or the situations she may be in away from work. Sometimes she may let things get out of hand to the point others might be needed to step-in. She isn't one of those girls either to carry around a giant purse full of things no one needs on a daily basis. Poppy likes to keep things simple and to the point not wanting to go out of her way and take extra steps just to get a task completed. Poppy is horribly clueless to many things in life and often clings to those who are willing to give her a guiding hand. Her feelings can be easily hurt though and therefore can enter the state of "Crybaby" which may carry on for hours depending on the situation, but her childish antics don't end there. Every now and again when things haven't gone Poppy's way she has more or less thrown a tantrum. Usually it ranges from giving someone the silent treatment to throwing objects. It's possibly something she developed whilst trying to get her mother's attention in their rather large family. Personal Biography Poppy is her mother's third born child with two older brothers. Not long after she was born her biological father abandoned their family to run off with another woman. She of course never met him and doesn't really care that he's not in her life. Due to financial difficulties the little family moved in with Poppy's grandmother. Poppy was very close with her grandmother thinking of the old woman as a second mother. When the girl was around seven years old her health started to decline and she was bedridden in a hospital for over a year. She experienced for the first time what it was like to be alone for a long amount of time and quickly decided that she did not like it. Whilst living at the hospital though Poppy was able to meet and befriend several children of different races and found herself to be quite curious about them. Having never really interacted with many non-mortal children before at first she didn't really know how to react. She played and with many different children but noticed rather quickly that some of the nurses were trying to keep her playing with only the mortals. She didn't listen to them though seeming to only stir anger in the medical staff. The situation only became worse when a young bear-like nicaen girl she had befriended died of an unknown disease. All she heard from the nurses was how happy they were that they no longer had to treat her friend with the, what they called, "dirty blood". That day Poppy decided that no matter what she would treat everyone she met no matter what their race as an equal, because no one deserved to be treated like that. Some time later when Poppy was finally out of the hospital her mother met and married another man who had children of his own, two older girls and a boy younger than her, she didn't really get along with any of them. Soon after though Poppy's grandmother fell ill and passed away, the young girl was devastated. Her new father was the one who helped her to grieve and to go on with life, and during their talks she figured out that they actually had a lot in common. From then on there was no trouble amongst their family, Poppy's Step Dad formally adopted her and her brothers. A few years ago they even welcomed a new baby boy into the world. Most of Poppy's older sibling's had moved out by then and now it's Poppy's turn. She currently lives in a studio apartment in the heart of Mers though it's not too terrible of a walk to the outskirts. Poppy had heard of Moemoea once while sitting in a park pretending to listen to music as two mothers of different races spoke of it being their favorite hang out. She later came across a flyer by her cottage stating the café was hiring again, from there it was a no brainer to send in an application. Relationships Markus Stern “He's so nice and he let me touch his fluffy tail, he's a really special guy.” Poppy was paired up with Markus during Moemoea's Halloween event. They braved the haunted school together and really hit it off. She befriended him fairly quickly and the fact that Markus allowed her to touch his tail is a big thing for her (since its considered inappropriate) Is there something special brewing between them? Only time will tell. August Lambell “When I think of Mr.Gus he acts a lot like a big brother or a dad but I don't mind.” Gus is another one of those people she connected with rather quickly. They technically met when Gus invited everyone over for a slumber party. Though they wouldn't spend much time together until the train ride to Ocea.Since Sydney was her roommate at the time he hung around a lot she kind of made it her job to keep him distracted while Sydney slept. It was worth it because they had a tea party. She calls him Mr.Gus because she has yet to realize he's younger than her. Sydney Bellafonte-Dear “She's super nice but she's practical too and always looking out for everyone, I hope she gets time to focus on herself a bit she deserves it.” As stated before Sydney and Poppy were roommates on the train ride to Ocea during the beach event. Sydney helped Poppy pack for the trip informing her that she needed to bring actual clothes and toiletries instead of just her stuffed animals. They haven't spent much time together since then but Poppy loves to talk to Sydney during those late nights in the staff chatroom. They plan to do a girl's day soon. Lorelei Strato “She's so mature and fashionable! I hope to learn a lot from her.” Poppy ran into Lorelei in Mers while walking into the shopping district. They both shopped around together and picked out clothes for one another. It was a great experience for Poppy and really built her self confidence when it came to her body. She's really the first real friend Poppy made in the café. She really hopes to hang out again soon. Lucas Flintwood “I only walked with him to the store to get milk, but it was like running an errand with an old friend.” Lucas and Poppy have never really hung out outside the café in fact the only time they have ever really hung out was to go get milk when someone in the chatroom complained there wasn't any. The experience was short but fun and too cute not to mention. name of Oc “quote.” '' (info) Trivia * Voice Claim: https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaXR53GSkLgfeel * She loves any and all things fluffy (its an obsession at this point) * She secretly ships people she thinks would be good for each other. * Her one weakness is sweets * Poppy loves to make winter wear on her loom. * Looming is near and dear to her heart because her grandmother taught it to her. Gallery Poppy's Moemoea app.png|''Poppy's app Poppy beach resort meme.png|''Beach resort meme'' Poppy halloween.png|''Poppy's Halloween Costume'' Not all of them by foxgirl95 ddd3nrv-fullview.jpg|''Poppy & Sydney comic'' Poppy outfit meme moemoea by foxgirl95 ddb25jh-fullview.png|''Poppy's outfit meme'' Category:Staff Category:Mortals Category:Staff Members